The background description provided herein is solely for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the illustrative embodiments of the disclosure. Aspects of the background description are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the claimed subject matter.
Urinals in men's restrooms typically have a replaceable urinal screen which covers the urinal drain. Throughout use of the urinal, the urinal screen collects cigarette butts, chewing tobacco, chewed gum, paper or wrappers and other solid debris. Each time the urinal is flushed, screen openings or slits in the urinal screen facilitate the passage of fluid from the urinal into the urinal drain while the screen prevents the debris from entering and clogging the drain.
The urinal screens in the urinals of many public restrooms may be replaced periodically. Accordingly, janitorial personnel typically extend their gloved hands into the water above the urinal screen in the urinal and grasp and lift the screen from the urinal with the debris remaining on the screen, after which the screen and debris are discarded in a suitable disposal container. A replacement urinal screen is then placed in the urinal over the urinal drain. However, this replacement technique is unsanitary since the personnel is typically required to immerse his hands into the water to grasp and lift the urinal screen from the urinal. Moreover, the debris which is collected from the urinal may have a tendency to inadvertently fall from the screen as it is transferred from the urinal to the disposal container. Additionally, some urinal screens may have a tendency to float in the urinal upon flushing, causing the screens to become inadvertently misplaced in the urinal when the fluid drains. Consequently, the urinal drain may be exposed and debris may enter and clog the drain.
Therefore, urinal screens which can be quickly and easily replaced in a restroom urinal in a sanitary manner are needed.